


JayDick Week 2017 Day One: Deaging

by Yeahyouwish



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: JayDick Week 2017, Day One, deaging prompt.Dick comes home younger in body, but his mind is still in the gutter. Dub-con on Jason’s side.





	JayDick Week 2017 Day One: Deaging

**Author's Note:**

> Now you guys see what I've been working on! So everything else is on hiatus.

 

Jason was never letting this one go. He knew the minute he saw Dick, clinging to his Nightwing uniform as it fell around his shoulders, that he was definitely, certainly, one hundred percent, never letting this go. “Wow. Nice look. Let’s take a closer one.” He teased, pulling Dick into the window. “I think I still have that scaly leotard. Want me to check?” 

 

“Oh, yeah, nice. Tease the victim!” Dick complained, struggling with the zipper of an outfit twice his size. He’d shrunk considerably, and the mask was falling off. “I was fighting this stupid witch that’s been popping up-” 

 

“Oh, the one that likes to turn people’s legs into popcorn? They’re calling her Magic Woman. It’s as dumb as she is.” 

 

“Well, she hit me with his de-aging junk.” Dick threw his arms in the air and Jason grinned as the outfit fell down all around him. He picked it up and waddled further into the room. 

 

“Have you told anyone?” 

 

“Yeah, I contacted Raven and she knew the spell. She said it should wear off in like … a week. But in the meantime, I’m stuck like this.”  

 

“Well, good luck, half-pint, because I don’t have anything for you to wear.” 

 

“Your place was closer than mine.” 

 

“Well, I hope you’re okay with a sheet.” Jason said, but he knew he was being an ass. Dick’s mask falling off and looking exactly like he ward of Bruce Wayne some years ago? Not exactly the smartest thing to wear out on the streets. He threw a towel at Dick, who let it hit him in the face and then drop to the floor. 

 

“I don’t need to cover up, Jay.” Dick whined, dropping his outfit on the floor. “You’ve seen me naked many, many times.” 

 

“Not like this, I haven’t.” 

 

Dick opened his arms in a gesture of ‘so what’ and then said, “Yeah, well, it’s not as if I’m that different.” 

 

Jay eyed his tiny, flaccid cock. “Yeah, you are.” He paused for a half a second before stage whispering, “trust me.” 

 

Dick looked down and laughed. “Oh, common, I haven’t grown that much.” 

 

“Sure you have. In size, too.” Jason said. He picked up the towel and wrapped it around Dick’s shoulders. He was still grinning. It was hard not to grin. “You look so cute.” He said in a baby voice, but he meant it, too.

 

“Good, because you’re getting me all rowelled up, and it’s not like I can go out again.” 

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Dick, I’m not fucking you. You’re like twelve.” 

 

“What? No, I’m not!” Dick complained, making him look even younger. “I’m almost thirty. Wrapped in a twelve year old package.” 

 

“Like Damian!” Jay said with sardonic glee. 

 

“Ew, common. Damian is actually fourteen. I just look like I am.” 

 

“When did we make the leap from twelve to fourteen? You’re a freak.” Jason said, watching Dick prance to the bed, where he laid down, the towel under him, and Jason didn’t even have to look to confirm he was doing a sexy stretch for him. “Not a chance.” Jay yelled as he went into the kitchen. Dick groaned. Jason smiled secretly. He came back into the bedroom a little later with a bowl of popcorn in one hand, a half-litre of soda tucked under one arm, and two plastic cups in the other hand. “Movie night.” 

 

Dick, who was examining his fingers, sat up, immediately cheered. “Can I pick?” 

 

Jason tried not to laugh, failed, laughed really loudly, then said, “Yeah, sure, _sport_.” 

 

Dick groaned and jumped off of the bed, grabbing the remote. He switched on the TV and started flipping. He had completely forgotten about having comfort sex with Jason until he landed on a romance where the couple was lip-locked. “No…” Jason groaned when Dick put down the remote. 

 

“Yes!” Dick said. He reached for the popcorn bowl sitting at the foot of the bed, which was usually an easy reach, but not with these tiny arms. Jason leapt on him to get the remote just when he reached, making him knock over one of the cups. “Jason! Hey! No! You said I could choose!” 

 

“Not this, though!” Jason said. Soon he was crushing Dick with his weight in a straddle as he flipped through channels. Dick smiled wickedly and began to squirm, putting his hands on Jason’s thighs and pushing in the most erotic way possible. Jason scrambled off of him. “Oh common, Dick! No!” 

 

Dick straddled him back and reached for the remote, keeping up the play. Jason squealed, so Dick yelled “Give it!” 

 

“No! And that was cheating!” Jason shouted. 

 

“No it wasn’t.” Dick rubbed his cock deliciously against Jason as he bounced, “trying” to get the remote. 

 

Jason attempted three times to push him off with one hand, but Dick kept ducking out of his reach. Finally he succeeded. He scrambled off the bed, but Dick launched himself onto his back, arms around his neck. Jason lunged forward and threw him onto the bed again, but Dick used his weight against him to drag him back down on top of himself. “I know what you’re trying to do!” Jason said, struggling as Dick once again gained the upper hand, laughing. 

 

“What?” Dick asked, all innocent eyes and smiles. Then he leaned in and licked Jason’s ear, dipping his tongue in at the last second. Jason pushed him off, but it _was_ his weakness. He loved the ear thing. Dick grabbed his hands at the wrists. “Jason! At least give me a goodnight kiss…” 

 

“What the fuck, Dick. You are so weird.” Jason said, pulling away. “Why can’t you just watch a movie and be happy about it?” 

 

“Cause I’m horny.” 

 

“Yikes- holy fuck! Don’t say that in your little child voice it’s weird.” 

 

Dick laughed. “You asked!” 

 

“Yeah well I didn’t expect it to be creepifying.” 

 

“I’ll make you a deal, Little Wing.” 

 

“I should be calling YOU ‘Little Wing!’” 

 

“If you lay down and close your eyes and I can’t work you up in three minutes, I’ll leave you alone.” 

 

“Not a chance.” 

 

“And I’ll clean your place every week for a month!” He added.

 

“Not fucking happening.” 

 

“And I’ll stop calling you ‘Little Wing,’” Dick continued. 

 

Jason paused. “Yeah, no.” He said at last. 

 

“I’ll put a gopher in Bruce’s room!” 

 

“ _What_?” 

 

“Remember, you wanted to?” 

 

“Yeah, when I was fourteen! Come on! He’s gonna blame me anyway.” 

 

“I’ll do it when you’re talking to him. He’ll never know you’re involved!” 

 

“You really are ten. Maybe we should get your brain checked and make sure the spell didn’t affect you more than we can see.” Jason scoffed. 

 

“And I’ll get you tacos on every Tuesday!” 

 

Jason shook his head, but at last he retaliated. “Okay, okay. Here’s how it goes. If, and I mean _if_ , I lay down for three minutes, and I’m setting a timer, Dick,” Dick grinned hugely, “and you can’t … get me going…. you will stop calling me Little Wing, and clean my house twice a week-”

 

“Not fair!” 

 

“AND you will buy me ice cream for a year, every week.” Dick looked surly for a minute. “Going once…” 

 

“Okay, okay, lay down!” Jason laid down and held up a finger. He set his watch for three minutes. 

 

“Okay….” he said as he hit a button, “go.” Then he closed his eyes, but they flung open immediately when Dick undid his pants and pulled them down. “Hey, hey!” 

 

“I can do whatever I want for three minutes!” Dick said. Without waiting for a response, he sucked Jason’s cock into his mouth. 

 

“SSS!” Jason drew in air, “No! Wait, wait!” Dick shook his head and it felt good. He was flaccid right now, but this was going a little too well for Dick. 

 

“Mmm-mmm.” Dick hummed in dissent, but he did let go, if only to lick Jason sloppily, leaving drool all over him. Jason hummed, his hands making vague motions to stop Dick, then falling onto the bed. Dick’s little hands ran under Jason’s shirt and pinched his nipples. Jason’s stomach thrust up as he gasped, his head and hips digging into the mattress with the intensity of what Dick was doing. 

 

Distantly, Jason head a beeping sound, but Dick’s hand shot out and silenced it. “You… you gotta stop now.” Jason reminded him. 

 

Dick kept licking, but he took breaks to say “Nope!… you’re…. hard…..I…. don’t….haveta….do …. anything!” 

 

“B-Barely… Barely hard…” Jason gasped. He felt Dick shift and straddle him, reminding Jason again of their size difference. Then Dick was kissing him passionately. It felt exactly how it was: as if someone had stuck his usual lover in a child’s body. He knew Jason’s every love and lust, but his lips were small and succulent. Jason took some time sucking on the lower lip a few times. Dick giggled. “You’re… too…” 

 

“Irresistible? Cute?”

 

“Small. Oh my god, please… Dick… we should stop!” Dick was rubbing his naked boyhood on Jason’s length now, moaning like a little whore. 

 

“No, no! A little more!” Dick protested. He began rutting in ernest. Jason couldn’t open his eyes. Not if it meant seeing Dick humping him like this- no, that was fine- it was him. He couldn’t let himself believe he was letting Dick fuck him like this. He was the lowest- “It’s okay!” He heard Dick say, “Jason, it’s okay! It’s me, remember? Your lover!  FUCK this feels so good!” 

 

Jason cracked one lid and let himself see Dick moving his whole tiny body up and down Jason’s, moaning now, eyes shut in pleasure. “Fuck!” He swore, and Dick laughed a little. “I’m such a fucking pervert!” 

 

Really, it was a fantasy. Jason had always thought of Robin as magic. When he was young, he’d frequently have amazing dreams about Dick, but not as Dick Grayson. He hadn’t even known who that was. About Robin, though, in those tiny panties? Definitely. He’d been young himself so there was no taboo, other than the one where he was gay, and he’d never given a shit about that. He just imagined humping Robin’s little greens and kissing those smiling lips. A lovely, lovely fantasy that had always gotten him off. Now it was playing before his eyes, but Dick was older than he was. And the panties were missing, too. 

 

“No, no, it’s okay! It’s me, Dick, and I’m older than you. Don’t worry… I’m … oh, Jason, I’m so horny! So hard!” Jason’s hands seemed to move on their own. He picked up Dick and shoved him off to the side. “Ouch!” Dick said, ego more hurt than his body, but he recovered quickly when Jason went down on him. 

 

It was easy to swallow such a small cock, and Jason took care not to milk Dick too hard. He lifted Dick’s legs instead and started to lick his asshole, tongue fucking it and spitting on it every once in a while. Dick moaned and thrust his hips as best as he could, getting carried away with it. When Jason put his finger in, Dick bucked. “OH! Wow! It feels so full!” 

 

“That’s one finger, Dick.” Jason said dryly, but he knew it was true. He was too small to take Jason without being hurt. 

 

But Dick was determined to prove him wrong. He got on all fours and rode Jason’s digits backwards as he finger fucked him. One, two, three were in and Dick was still moaning like some easy slut. Which, of course, he was. He kept begging for Jason to fuck him. Every time it got to be too much, Jason would pull back, and Dick would immediately start cursing and bringing out everything in the book that Jason liked. He knew Dick was trying to reassure him, but it really **looked** like he was fucking a ten year old on his fingers. Still, the age difference wasn’t much affecting his enormous erection. 

 

Jason lubed himself really well as he stood up to get into position. “Dick, I’m gonna fuck you. But let me know if it hurts. Even with every finger up in there, I still don’t feel like… maybe you’re not capable of taking all of me.” 

 

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck me!” Was all Dick said. Jason rolled his eyes. He grabbed Dick’s ankles and dragged him down the bed and Dick made a noise of surprise. Jason lifted him at the thighs so Dick’s head was in the sheets, then began to push in slowly. Dick gasped, wiggled, and groaned through the whole process. Jason wasn’t even half-way in when Dick started crying. “Oh god you’re hitting my prostrate it feels so good!” 

 

“There’s no way in hell I couldn’t hit your prostrate, Dick. You’re fucking… tiny.” He mumbled the last word. 

 

At this rate, Jason wouldn’t have to move at all. Dick was positively writing, his little puckered hole twitching happily around the manhood stuffed into him. He was moving so much, Jay just stood there moaning for a minute before he pushed in more. “Fuck….” He swore under his breath. “It’s amazing… so tight… you’re twitching! Fuck!” 

 

Dick wiggled a bit more and Jason spurt, filling Dick with seed as he begged for more of it. Not that he could take much more. His hole was already full to bursting, and some of Jay’s jizz was leaking from where he stood sheathed inside of Dick. Jay just relaxed there for a while, still holding Dick’s thighs, cock and hole dripping semen, until Dick managed to cum untouched, his little hands balled into fists around the sheets near his head. He sobbed through the whole experience, using the bed as leverage to thrust against Jason’s cock. 

 

Then Jason pulled out and let Dick fall onto the bed, panting and so full of cum he was flowing rather than leaking. Finally Jason sat on the bed and plopped his head and torso down, making Dick’s body bounce up a little. “Fucking tease.” He said. Dick giggled. Properly giggled. “You better turn back soon.” Jason warned. He noticed for the first time that the TV was still running. Funny. He hadn’t heard it at all. 

 

Still, he was _positive_ he heard Dick whisper “I hope not.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and stuff. [Find me on Tumblr!](https://rickandrobin.tumblr.com)


End file.
